Boxy: a Voxman Fanfic
by Hairscare
Summary: When Professor Venomous takes a sudden liking to Lord Boxman, he must figure out if their relationship is strictly professional or much more. SFW, no lemon, a LOT of fluff ;-). Characters belong to Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!"

Lord Boxman groaned as he looked up from his desk. This paperwork isn't going to finish itself. Despite his minions/children, he personally did taxes. He didn't trust any of the kids to. Nonetheless, he replied, "What?!" Darrel's familiar voice called out through the closed door to the office, "Dad, Professor Venomous is at the door!" The older man paused. Boxman's stomach dropped, and his face flushed. "V-Venomous?" He opened the door and his eager son ran in. "Yeah! He didn't even bring Fink! It's gotta be really private!" Boxman perspiration increased, and he sighed, looking back at his paperwork. "W-well, I suppose the client always comes first."

As Lord Boxman stumbled to the front door, he tidied his messy green hair. Stopping outside of the room where the Professor waited, he straightened his jacket and entered. Indeed, Professor Venomous stood there, his usual calm look present as he faced away. He looked up at a painting of Lord Boxman on the wall. "Do your children paint these, Boxman?" At the sound of his smooth voice, Lord Boxman's face reddened. "Why... y-yes! Yes, Ernesto has painted the majority of them. But I do have some in my office that Darrel drew me on a napkin with crayons-" He catches himself, blushing as he dismisses the thought. Venomous looks amused. "How sweet."

The Professor walked over to Boxman, digging something out of his back pocket. "Do you like pizza?" The shorter man was completely boggled as he was faced with this question. "Um… yes! Yes I do!" His sweaty hand clenched his other chicken hand, both shaking. Professor Venomous smirks down at him, chuckling quietly. He reveals his hand from behind him. In the grasp of his violet hand is a black rose. "Would you like to get some with me, Boxman?"

At this point, Lord Boxman was utterly dumbfounded. His face was beet red, his hands trembling, his knees buckled. With much effort, he muttered, "R-really?" Venomous' smirk grew, baring his sharp teeth. "Yes, unless you would not like to." The lord's face lit up. "NO! NONONO! IT WOULD BE AN HONOR!" He sweated absurdly, leading to temporary surprise on Venomous' side, though he easily regained his composure. "Splendid." He holds out the rose, and Boxman shakily took it from him with his bird hand, his face glowing with blush.

"Now, Boxman, I must go. It is Fink's bedtime. Is tomorrow night good?" He didn't even have to think. "YES I AM FREE TOMORROW." The Professor gives him a little smile. "Then I'll meet you there." He hands him a slip of paper with the address of the pizza place, along with Venomous' phone number. "In case you've forgotten." He then turns and exits the facility, leaving a very flustered Boxman at the entrance holding a rose in one hand and the purple scientist's phone number in the other. "Ernesto! Cancel my attack on the plaza tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear about Dad?"

"Shannon, who hasn't at this point?"

In the recreation room sat Shannon and Raymond, lounging on the couch. "Coach Boxdad has good taste," Raymond smirks, "The Professor is very fashionable!"

Shannon laughs. "So do you think it's actually a date?" Raymond shrugs. The two exchange smirks, giggling under their breath. Shannon covers her hand with her mouth. "Well, I think that they're good for each other. The Professor loved my song!"

Suddenly, Darrel runs in. "Guys, Dad is coming!" The three siblings panicked as Darrel rushed to sit down. "Quick, act like we're talking!" As soon as the door opened, the three siblings began yelling over each other. Lord Boxman walked in, not even acknowledging his children. They noticed this, and stopped chatting. "Hi Dad," Darrel mumbled with a forced smile. The old man simply looked at him.

"So," Shannon began, "we, uh, heard that you were gonna cancel your attack on the plaza tomorrow." Her two brothers mumbled in agreement. Boxman furrowed his brows, his cheeks turning pink.

"So what if I am?"

"Well," Raymond shrugs, "you don't do that often and we got… worried?"

Boxman narrowed his eyes at them. "Listen, this doesn't concern you idiots, so STAY OUT OF IT!" Their father stormed out, leaving the three siblings exchanging awkward glances.

"I think that went well," Darrel muttered under his breath.

The dinner table was quiet as the Boxmans sat down to eat. Not even Jethro spoke. The only noise was the occasional sip or bite. Shannon and Raymond looked at each other, then at Darrel, who simply shrugged. Lord Boxman, who was picking at his dinner with his fork, seemingly didn't notice. Under the table, Raymond kicked Darrel's leg.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Remember that story you told me earlier? The one about the plaza? I bet Coach Boxdad would just adore it!" Raymond stared him right in the eye as he slowly pronounced each word.

"What sto-" Raymond kicked him again. "I mean yeah!" Darrel turned to his father, who still ignored them. "Wanna hear it, Daddy?" Lord Boxman simply mumbled something unintelligent to them. Darrel's smile wavered. "Or not…"

Finally, Shannon just bursts out of her seat. "DAD WE KNOW YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH PROFESSOR VENOMOUS!" Raymond and Darrel looked away awkwardly. Shannon seats herself, and sips her cup of oil.

When the robot blurted this out, Boxman's eyes went wide. He clenched his fists, sweating as he obviously restrained his anger. In a whisper, he mumbles, "Go to your room." Shannon, who was usually spoiled by her father, looked shocked as she heard this. Nonetheless, she gets up and stiffly shuffles out. "Now," Boxman said louder, "does anyone else think this?" The robots all hesitantly nodded yes, Jethro simply answering with an "I am Jethro!"

"It's not a date! Who do you think I am, Raymond?! We're just going to a business meeting!"

"At a pizza place? I don't think so, coach."

"Yeah dad! You can't do business over pizza!"

Boxman jumps up. "I don't need to take this!" He storms out the door, leaving the robotic siblings alone at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain. Rain pounded at the windows as the professor sat in his kitchen, sipping his coffee. He smiled gently, remembering his plans for the following night. He had been preparing for quite some time, and he was proud that it was finally all coming together. The reaction was great too.

The door squeaked open, revealing a tired Fink in her pajamas. "Boss, I'm tired. Can you tuck me in now?" She yawned into her left hand, the other clutching a stuffed bear.

Venomous stood up, placing his hot coffee on the table. "Sure." He walked over and put a hand on her head, then walked her to her room.

Inside, they were greeted by a small mint green bed. Fink effortlessly climbed in, clutching her bear to her chest. Venomous smiled down at her. He sat at the end of her bed, grunting at the pains in his back. Running his hand through his jet hair, he turned to her.

"Fink?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, boss?"

He chuckled tiredly. "Do you think I'm… old?"

Fink's eyes widened. She sat up, scooting over to him. "No way! You're super young looking! Why? Did someone tell you that you are? If they did I swear I'll-"

Venomous patted her on the head. "Calm down. You won't fall asleep if you work yourself up." He grins. "I have a date tomorrow, and I just wanted some imput."

Fink's eyes went wide. "A date? You can't go on a date! Who's gonna watch Pony Princess with me?" She pouted up at him, and was met with a chuckle.

"Fink, don't worry. I'll make sure you aren't left alone." He ruffled her hair with his purple hands. "And maybe when I get home we can watch some ponies, okay?"

"Okay," Fink grumbled, her mouse-like ears drooping.


	4. Chapter 4

Boxman looked out the window, tugging at his bow tie with his chicken had been sitting at the table for 12 minutes now, and Professor Venomous was still not there. Had it been a joke? He knew it was too good to be true.

He pulled out his flip phone, which displayed no missed calls. He's not coming, Lord Boxman thought to himself. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he sighed, and called over a waitress.

"Can I just have a water?"

The waitress nodded, scribbling it down on a notepad. "Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, we'll have two slices of cheeze pizza, biggest you have. Thank you."

Both turned around to see Venomous, his hair slicked back and narrow eyes outlined in dark eyeliner. "Sorry I took so long, Boxman." He wore a dark purple suit with another black rose tucked into his jacket, which he pulled out and offered to the smaller man.

Boxman flushed. Venomous had dressed so fancily, and here he was in khakis and a dress shirt. "V-venomous! I w-was worried that you w-wouldn't show up!"

"Traffic is a killer. Oh, and get me a coke, please."

As the waitress walked off, Venomous sat across from Lord Boxman, officially handing him the rose. "I wanted to call, but I let Fink borrow my phone tonight so she could play apps on it. Believe me, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He offered a toothy smirk, and Boxman admired his fangs.

"I'm g-glad! B-because I came up with a lot of inventions to p-pitch to you tonight!" He could already feel the sweat dripping down his face, trickling over his burning cheeks. His heart skipped as the Professor chuckled.

"You didn't think this was a business dinner, did you?" He held the tips of his fingers to his mouth, his black nails gracing his lips. "Boxman, when was the last time you went out?"

"Ou-out?"

"You know," Venomous twisted his hair with a finger, "like a date?"

The next thing Lord Boxman knew, he was having a near panic attack. His entire body shaking, he let his eyes dart left and right, not letting them focus on the purple man in front of him. The mixture of mortification from the reveal and his response only made his embarrassment worse.

"Well, if you'd like, Boxman, it doesn't HAVE to-"

Boxman jumped up on the table, sweat pouring down his face as he finally made eye contact with the Professor.

"NO! NONONONO!"

He grinned awkwardly back at Venomous, who now was looking astonished back up at him. The rest of the patrons in the restaurant also looked at the two.

"I-I mean…"

Professor Venomous easily regained his composure, smirking up at him. "This is why I asked you in the first place." He laughed again, managing to utter, "Sit down, Boxman."

As the two walked out of the small restaurant, Venomous put his and on Boxman's shoulder. "I must say, Boxman, I had fun tonight. We'll meet up again soon, yes?"

The smaller man, now clutching his rose, blushed as he gazed up at the Professor.

"O-of course! Yes!"

Suddenly, Venomous leaned down and placed a kiss on Lord Boxman's forehead. Getting his face close to Boxman's flushed one, he winked. "Bye, Boxy."


End file.
